1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roll forming member and/or a roll former.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With known constructions of roll formers it is necessary to remove the roll forming shaping elements and to replace them in the new position. In large roll formers forming for example purlins it can take between one half and a full day to convert the roll former from a roll former which forms a substantially squared c-shaped purlin to one that forms a substantially squared z-shaped purlin and vice versa. Such a lengthy down time is disadvantageous.